I'll Be Waiting For You
by Baka of the Funk
Summary: Oh, what would a weekend be without a mysterious package and self-reflection? HaruhixMori oneshot


**This was -supposed- to be a songfic, but I guess it failed, huh? Wrote it ages ago, but God, was the ending hard.**

**I have no drawing skills, therefore I no own Ouran. **

* * *

_'Ah, Sunday. No school, Host Club or distractions. The one day of the week I can do my homework and chores in peace. Pure bliss. Well, the peace part at least, as long as they don't decide to come round and bother me.' _Haruhi is drinking a cup of coffee, planning her day, as she usually does on a day off. Sitting on her legs, she ponders.

_'That reminds me - dad's friends are coming round tonight, I'd better tidy. If I do the laundry this morning, I can get everything out of the way so I can hoover.' _She tips the cup back, draining the last of the liquid into her mouth, savouring the taste. Nestling the still-warm cup between her hands, she carries on thinking.

_'That leaves the afternoon for my homework. English and physics are easy enough, but I'll need to go to the library for the history project. Pity the library's closed. Oh well, I'll just try to find a book around the apartment. I have to go shopping too. Maybe I should do that before homework, so I can study while cooking? Either way, they can't distract me here, so I'll have plenty of time.' _With a smile, Haruhi stands, stumbling at first. She walks to the sink, slightly shivering in the cold that had infiltrated the apartment. In the kitchen, she is greeted with her breakfast dishes waiting to be washed. She grabs the bottle of washing up liquid and squirts the thick green content into the bowl, turning the hot water on. As the warm water slowly fills the bowl, hiding the dishes beneath the foam, Haruhi hears a sound she recognises as the post flap on her door being opened, followed by a soft thud. _'Is that the post? Strange, I thought it came earlier. It's probably from the neighbours.' _Turning the faucet off, she wipes her wet hands on a nearby tea towel.

Sure enough, among the shoes, a small package lies on the floor. Written on the brown paper, Haruhi notices that in a slightly familiar handwriting, her name is written. Turning it over, she finds that it has no stamp. _'Why would somebody hand deliver a package for me? I've seen that handwriting before, but where? Hmm. That means it's somebody I know, and they know where I live. Well, I'll open it after I've washed up, I don't want to let the water go cold.'_

She walks into the kitchen again, placing her package on a surface where it can't get wet. Plunging her hands into the slightly less warm water, Haruhi scrubs the dishes clean, all the while trying to place the handwriting. The font was small, but clear - not at all elaborate, but at the same time, not plain. Without realising, Haruhi had finished the task whilst occupied in thought. Draining the now lukewarm water, her heart beats faster, a mix of nerves and excitement. It was time to open the mysterious package, to find out the contents - to find the sender.

Bringing the brown package into the eating space, sitting in the space she had sat in minutes ago with her drink, Haruhi takes a deep breath to expel the nerves. _'Why am I acting like this? It's only a package. Admittedly, it was hand delivered and has a vaguely familiar handwriting, but it's only another piece of post. Just another piece. Nothing strange at all.' _

Fingers trembling as she tears the perfect paper, she unwraps a CD case. The case is fairly plain, in a pale green colour that reminded Haruhi of frozen lakes, with a tidy swirl around the edge in a slightly darker colour. There are no pictures to be seen, only the words "For Haruhi" in the same colour as the swirls that adorn the edge of the case. She looks around the room, finding no CD player. Haruhi stands, once again, heart thumping more. _'Why do I have a feeling the CD has a love song on it. Also, why do I feel as though it's from somebody in the Host Club? Now where's the player, it's not in my room.' _

Having looked everywhere except her father's room, she slides the door open and peers inside. She hadn't expected to be able to see it straight away and prepares to search through the piles of clothes, shoes and girly magazines. _'It's ironic that the teenage girl's bedroom is stereotypically portrayed as this.' _Haruhi sighs as she lifts a blue dress up in search of the elusive CD player. _'It's also ironic that teenage girls wear stuff like this. I swear dad is trying to become my sister.' _Tripping over a box filled with cosmetics, she falls, cushioned by several magazines, to come face to face with the silver machine. Triumphantly, she leaps up, grabbing the CD player, taking it into the eating space where the CD waits on the table.

Haruhi plugs it in and reaches for the CD. Taking another few deep breaths, she opens the case, picking out the CD. With her other hand, she presses the button to open the player. After some more breaths, she puts it in and shuts the lid, pressing play. As the CD whirs, preparing to play, she sits down. _'Why am I so nervous? I'm not usually like this. Oh, it's starting now.' _

The song starts, a gentle guitar melody soothing Haruhi. She leans back against the table, legs spread in front of her, waiting to hear the words of the song.

_**"Without saying anything, I'm right by your side  
At anytime  
Gently tell me your sad thoughts  
Because I'm listening"**_

_'This voice is familiar, very familiar.'_

_**"If my inability to express things well  
Troubles you  
Then close your eyes and gently entrust me  
Because I'll embrace you"**_

_'You know, I have a feeling that it's... but it can't be." _Haruhi pulls her legs into her chest, blushing.

_**  
"Within the passing seasons, now  
There is one certain thing inside of my chest"**_

_'The more I listen, the more I'm convinced it's him.'_

_**"If it's to protect you  
Then I won't regret a thing  
Because I'll take any pain in your stead  
I'll always be by your side"**_

Haruhi had subconsciously started swaying gently to the music, fully realising who was singing, who had delivered it, and who had written the familiar writing.

_**  
"Because when I learn that  
I didn't realize your feelings  
I want to send you  
Everything that I can do in my power"**_

_'Mori-sempai...'_

_**"I match my pace with you all the time  
Because I have still an unchanging thought now"**_

_'I... Never knew... How much he cared. About me.'_

_**"So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side"**_

_'But what about me? Do I love him? He is the one I get along best with, I suppose. And when he called me by name, I felt happy. Could I be in love, and not realise?'_

_**"If it's to protect you  
Then I won't regret a thing  
Because I'll take any pain in your stead  
Always smiling by your side"**_

Tears fall down Haruhi's face, but she does not reach to wipe them, the tracks spreading. _'Do I deserve to love Mori-sempai? To be loved? I don't even know my feelings. I don't want to hurt him.'_

_**"So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side."**_

The song ends, her tears flowing faster, a mix of sadness, confusion and happiness. She reaches to replay the song but at last minute decides to put it away; to talk to him on Monday. Picking up the case, Haruhi notices a note in the inside cover. Wiping away her tears with her hands, she opens it and reads.

_"Haruhi, I love you. I would do anything for you, and it's alright if you cannot return my feelings. I only want you to be happy, even if you would be happy with somebody else. _

_I want you to know that I will protect you no matter what, and I will always be there for you, even if only as a friend. If you ever want to talk to me, I will listen._

_Takashi"_

Holding the thin paper in her shaking hands, she can feel her heart melting. _'Maybe I should talk to him, he'll understand, won't he. I should have his phone number somew-"_

A clap of thunder stops Haruhi's thoughts. Frantically looking for a place to hide, the familiar flash of lightning sparks outside the window. She can't help it as she slips into unconsciousness at the shock of the lightning's close proximity.

* * *

Upon waking, she finds herelf in a muscular pair of arms' embrace. Looking up, she finds a worried face staring at her.

"Haruhi, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mori-senpai." Haruhi turns her face slightly downwards, her face reddening. An awkward silence ensues. "How... did you get in?"

"I heard thunder and I knew you'd be alone. I broke the door getting in, I will fix it later." A faint blush spreads across his cheeks as he mumbles "I didn't want you to be alone."

"Mori-senpai..."

"Takashi." Tilting her head up again, Haruhi looks him in his eyes.

"Ta... Takashi..." His embrace tightens around her, pulling Haruhi closer to his chest. Her eyes tell him what she can't put into words.

"I will wait for you."

* * *

**So corny... may puke... and I was the one who wrote it O.o Sorry if it had the same effect on you. **

**Lalala weeeekend :P**

**P.S. I got the translated lyrics for Mori's character song,_ Itsumo Soba Ni _(listening to it right now :D), from For Richer or Poorer (FRoP), the best Ouran fansite I've seen. Gogogo if you haven't already! **

**www . ouran-koukou . org**


End file.
